We are family all of us and you
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson find Lavender and Zoey in the park and adopt them. Come along as Kendall and Logan raise these two beautiful girls and become a family together. Then maybe they might add to their family later down the road
1. Lavender and Zoey

We're family all of us and you Logan and Kendall were hanging out at the local park when they hear a three year old crying

"Sweetie what happened?" Kendall asks her

"I was playing on the huge playground and I fell" she says crying

"Come on let's get you taken care of" Logan says picking her up and carrying her to the first aid station

"I'm Kendall by the way and this is my best friend Logan" Kendall says as they walk to the first aid station

"What's your name?" Logan asks her

"Lavender" she says with a snuggles

"Does your mommy and daddy know where you are?" Kendall asks her

Lavender shakes her head no

"Great Logan she's an orphan" Kendall tells him

"Lavender do you have any siblings?" Logan asks her

"Yes me and my baby sister Zoey live in the stadium" she says pointing to the local stadium

"Kendall go to the stadium and get Zoey we will take both of them back to our place" Logan tells him

Kendall did what he was told and went to the stadium and got the baby

"Let's get that knee looked at huh?" Logan asks her

Lavender nods

It was a pretty bad scrap but Logan held Lavender the entire time she was being treated. After it was treated Logan and Kendall carried the girls back to Kendall's place

"How old do you think Zoey looks Logan?" Kendall asks him

"Three months I take it" Logan says as he carries a sleeping Lavender to the house

(Kendall's place)

"Hi Yuma" Kendall says coming in with the stroller

Logan laid Lavender on the couch and covered her up

"What is getting into people today?" Logan asks

"I don't know" Kendall says lifting the baby out of the stroller cause she wanted to be held

"Zoey is kind of cute" Logan says when he sees the baby

"Yeah she is isn't she" Kendall says fixing her blonde hair

"These two are going to need a family" Logan says as he tries to amaze Zoey a little bit

"What are you proposing Henderson?" Kendall asks him

"That we can be their family" Logan says as he checks the basket for a bottle

"You sure we can do this Logan?" Kendall asks him

"Why not you can do your music since the band is taking a break right now I could care for them" Logan says heating a bottle

"Yeah since the band is taking a break now, and I'm working on my music part time we can be these two girls daddy's" Kendall says as he keeps Zoey occupied while Logan heated her bottle

"We got to go shopping for a bigger place, and get furniture for these two girl's" Logan says testing the bottle before giving it to Kendall

"Yeah I have plenty of room for them here" Kendall says showing Logan the spare rooms

"When Lavender wakes up we'll go shopping, but first car seats" Logan says leaving to go get two car seats and other supplies for the girls

Lavender slept soundly while Logan was gone, and after Zoey finished her bottle she went to sleep and Kendall slept with the girls. Logan returned and installed the car seats

"Hey Lavender have a good nap?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"Since me and Logan are going to adopt you and your sister we are going to take you shopping for your beds and other stuff" Kendall tells her

Lavender was excited to go shopping for her new room, and some toys

(Two hours later)

Lavender got a convertable bed, dresser, and some toys her bedding was Disney's frozen. Zoey got a standard crib with a dresser, and changing table and toys to play with

"Play with your toys girls while me and Logan assemble your rooms" Kendall tells them Logan did Lavender's room and Kendall did Zoey's nursery.

After both rooms were done Logan bathed both girls and got them ready for bed. While Kendall tuned his guitar for the girls

"Lavender you first" Logan says getting up with Zoey who was starting to doze off

Lavender goes to her room and jumps into bed and covers up

"This song is going out to a certain little girl" he says as playing the art of moving on

Lavender was out within minutes

"Night Lavender" Kendall says tucking her in

"Night Kendall" she says

Zoey got the house at pooh corner for her lullaby, and she was asleep

"Night Zoey" Kendall and Logan say covering her up

Should I continue?


	2. Check-ups

**Check-ups **

Kendall and Logan was able to get a full night's sleep the girls first night in the new place

"Morning Logan, morning Zoey" Kendall says when he sees Logan carrying Zoey who was wide awake

"Morning Kendall is her bottle ready?" Logan asks him

"Ready" he says handing the bottle to Logan, so he could feed Zoey

While Logan, fed Zoey her breakfast. Kendall went to see about Lavender

"Lavender it's time to get up" he says coming into her room

Lavender was a sleepyhead that morning, so Kendall let her sleep in a little longer

"I'm going to let her sleep" Kendall says coming from the bedroom

"That sounds like a plan that way we can bond with Zoey a little more, and see what she likes and what she doesn't like" Logan says as Zoey finishes her bottle

"Yeah there's that" Kendall says fixing breakfast for himself and Logan

After Logan fed Zoey he went to get her dressed, and see about Lavender

"Morning Lavender sleep good?" he asks when he peaks his head in her room and her eyes were open

She nods

"Come on Kendall has breakfast ready for you and maybe together we can watch some cartoons" he suggest to her

Lavender like that idea a lot, so during breakfast Kendall, Logan, Lavender, and Zoey watched some cartoons. Following breakfast Kendall and Logan took the girls to the pediatrician to see if they were healthy, and Logan was going to take Lavender to the eye doctor to test her eye sight

(Dr. Angel's office)

"What are we doing here Kendall and Logan?" Lavender asks

"We're going to get you and your sister checked out to make sure both of you are healthy as can be" Logan says signing both girls in

Lavender was scared of the doctor's office

"Lavender it's okay we are just here for a check-up" Logan says picking her up to comfort her

Kendall played with Zoey, and Logan read to Lavender while they waited to be called back to see the doctor

"Lavender and Zoey Henderson-Schmidt" the nurse calls from the doorway

"Come on girls" Kendall says as he pushes Zoey inside

Lavender got her height checked, and her weight

""Lavender sweetie have you been eating lately?" the nurse asks her

Lavender shakes her head no

"Okay Zoey you're turn" the nurse says to the baby Kendall was holding

Kendall laid Zoey down and kept her occupied while the nurse measured her, and got her weight measurements

"All done Zoey you did so good I'm proud of you" Kendall says picking the baby up and following Logan to the exam room

Logan was holding Lavender who seemed really scared about being here in general

"Lavender maybe it's only you're weight that concern the nurse" Logan says as he comforts her

Zoey was having a fun time while Kendall played with her

"Hello I'm Dr. Angel" the doctor says entering the room

"Look Lavender the doctor is here to give you a check-up will you let her give you a check-up?" Logan asks her

Lavender shakes her head no

"Since Lavender looks scared I'm going to do Zoey first" Dr. Angel says as she starts examining the baby

"I know Zoey it's almost over" Kendall says when the doctor checked Zoey's ears causing her to cry

"Well besides the weight Zoey checks out good, and I would like to see her back next week for her shots" Dr. Angel tells Kendall and Logan before she examines Lavender

"Lavender would you like if Dr. Angel gave me a check-up?" Logan asked her

Lavender nods

Logan checked out fine. When Lavender saw that the doctor was friendly she let the doctor give her a check-up

"Her ears are bright red, so I am going to prescribe an antibiotic for her, and like Zoey I would like to follow-up in a week to see if the red disappeared, and if it doesn't go away I'm going to put tubes in her ears to help with the drainage

"Thank you for your time doctor" Kendall says

Kendal and Logan schedule the girls follow-ups a day apart cause the Dr. was booked

"I'm taking Zoey home" Kendall says placing the baby in his car

"I'm taking Lavender to her eye appointment" Logan says buckling Lavender who was sucking on her lollipop

"See ya later Logan" Kendall says buckling Zoey in her car seat

"Ya see ya" Logan says getting in his car and setting for the eye doctor with Lavender

(Eye doctor)

Lavender stayed close to Logan while they wait to see the eye doctor

"Lavender Henderson-Schmidt" the eye doctor says

"Come on Lavender" Logan says as the both of them head back

"I see Lavender is here for a check-up" Dr. Gloop says

Logan nods

Lavender eye sight wasn't the best, so she had to get glasses

"Lavender don't feel bad sweetie me and Kendall wear glasses too" Logan tells her

That, made Lavender feel better about wearing glasses

"You look beautiful Lavender" Logan says when Lavender got her glasses

"Thank you Logan" she says as they leave the eye doctor and head to one of the local preschools to register her, and to get her in before it was too late

"Logan would the other kids like me?" Lavender asks after they left Lollipops and Gummi bears preschool

"Yeah they would Lavender now to get you your backpack for tomorrow cause tomorrow is your first day of preschool" he says as they head for the local school supplies store to get her backpack, folder, crayons and anything else she will need for the first day

Lavender goes with a _Frozen _backpack for preschool, and a frozen folder as well

"There we go you are all ready for preschool tomorrow" Logan says as they leave to head back home

(Kendall's house)

Kendall was lying on the couch with Zoey sleeping on top of him

"Lavender we have to be quiet cause Kendall and your sister is sleeping" Logan says in a whisper

Lavender nods and goes to her room to play

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First day of preschool**


	3. The first day of preschool

**The first day of preschool**

"Lavender sweetie it's time to wake up today is the first day of preschool" Logan says waking her up for school

"Five more minutes" she says in her sleep

"Okay I'll let you sleep a little longer" he says as he gets Zoey who woke up

"Hey munchkin I bet Kendall has a bottle waiting for you in the kitchen" Logan says picking Zoey up and taking her into Lavender's room

"Okay Lavender it's time to wake up" he says to her

Lavender wakes up and gets dressed for Kendall and Logan while Logan feeds Zoey

"I swear Zoey is the cutest baby ever" Kendall says handing Logan the bottle

"I know she is, so what's on today's agenda?" Logan asks him

"After we drop Lavender off at preschool maybe we can take Zoey to the park, for a little bit" Kendall says as he starts on Lavender's breakfast

"That sound good and maybe we can start the paperwork to become these two daddies" Logan says as he feeds Zoey

"Sounds like a plan to me Logan" Kendall says as Lavender comes for her breakfast

After breakfast Kendall and Logan took Lavender to her first day of preschool

Rainbow's preschool)

"Here we are Lavender your first day of preschool" Kendall says as they walk in together with Logan and Zoey following behind

"Daddy I'm scared" Lavender says as they enter the classroom together

"We'll stay here with you" Logan tells her

"Thank you mommy" she says as the teacher shows her chubby

"Why did she call me mommy?" Logan asks Kendall

"She probably feels uncomfortable calling you papa around the other kids, so just play along Logie" Kendall tells him

Kendall stood with Lavender while Logan kept Zoey occupied. When the kids had lunch Kendall and Logan left cause Lavender made some friends

(Park)

"Zoey hasn't fell asleep once yet" Kendall says as him and Logan walk through the park together when they spot James and Carlos with their dogs

"Kendall, Logan when did you two have a baby?" Carlos asks them

"Oh this cutie we found her and her sister two days ago" Kendall says getting Zoey out of her stroller, so James and Carlos could see her

"James, Carlos we would like you to meet Zoey Henderson-Schmidt our newest member" Kendall says to the guys

"She is adorable alright how old is she?" James asks

"She is three months old" Logan says as Kendall hands him Zoey

"She is the cutest three month old ever" Carlos says when he sees Zoey

"We know" Kendall and Logan say together

The guys took Zoey to the baby playground, so she could burn off some energy. Which worked

"Since you two are going to adopt her and her sister will you two get married?" James asks them

"We probably will, and maybe when Zoey is older we will try for one of our own" Kendall says as they leave the park to put Zoey down for her nap

(Henderson-Schmidt house)

"Here we go Zoey pleasant dreams" Logan says laying her in her crib

"Is Zoey still asleep?" Kendall asks Logan

"Yes she is out like a light" Logan says as he joins Kendall on the bed

"When Zoey is older can we try for one of our own?" Kendall asks Logan

"Sure who would carry the child?" Logan asks Kendall

"We could ask one of our co-stars to see they are up to the challenge, and if all of them say no we could try adoption, so Lavender feels like a little sister for once" Kendall says

"Yeah we could handle three kids, so where would you like to adopt from?" Logan asks Kendall

"China or India" Kendall says

"Back, to the topic of biological child who would carry it?" Logan asks again

"We could ask one of my brother's wives, and if that fails I hate to say this but one of us could try to carry the child to term" Kendall says

When Logan hears that he falls off the bed in laughter

"Kendall men can't get pregnant" Logan says trying not to wake Zoey

"I know that will be our only option if all the girls says no to carrying a baby for us" Kendall says to him

"I know right now I think Zoey is up from her nap" Logan says going to check on Zoey

Zoey was wide awake and looking around

"Hey sugar are you in need of a need diaper I bet you are" he says taking her over to the changing table to change her

Zoey sucked on her fingers as Logan changed her

"I think you're hungry sweet girl come on let's get you a bottle" he says taking her to the kitchen for her bottle

"Hey Zoey" Kendall says when he sees the baby

"She took a short nap, so she will go to bed early tonight" Logan says heating up her bottle

"Yeah she probably will. How about her feeding we can play with her before we pick up Lavender from preschool" Kendall says smiling

"That sounds like a plan to me" Logan says as he tests the bottle for Zoey

As Zoey drank the bottle she looked up at her daddies with her big eyes

"Eat up sweet girl, and me and papa will play with you" Logan says

"Am I going to go by papa?" Kendall asks

"If you want or I could be papa Logan if you want" Logan says as he starts to look for high chairs for Zoey

"Let's take one step at a time right now if Lavender wants us to call us mommy and daddy for a while until she is comfortable with daddy and papa" Kendall says as he sets up one of Zoey's toys

"Yeah maybe I can be mommy Logan and you can be daddy Kendall" Logan says

"That sounds much better" Kendall says as he takes Zoey from Logan and burp her

As Kendall and Logan played with her Zoey giggles, laughed, and smiled

"She already loves us" Logan says as he sees her crack a smile

"I knew she loved us from the first time we saw her" Kendall says looking at Logan

After they played with Zoey they went to get Lavender from preschool

(Preschool)

Lavender came out crying

"Lavender sweetie what happened?" Kendall asks her

"I got kicked, punch, beaten up, and other things today daddy" she says crying

"Come on we are going to take of this now" Logan says going to see the teacher and ask why Lavender was bullied

**Review**

**Next Chapter: What will Kendall and Logan do since Lavender got picked on at preschool, Will they adopt a third one, and some romance happens next chapter**


	4. Talking to Lavender's teacher

**Talking to Lavender's teacher, weighing the odds, and romance**

"Come on Lavender we'll get this straightened out right now" Kendall says picking her up and carrying her into the classroom to talk to her teacher Ms. Sparkles

"You two must be Lavender's parents" Ms. Sparkles says when Kendall and Logan enter the classroom

"Yes we are, and today poor little Lavender got bullied" Kendall says to the teacher

"Do you know anything about the bulling that happened today?" Logan asks Ms. Sparkles

"Unfortunately I don't, but I know who might know what happened on the playground" Ms. Sparkles says going to the teacher who had playground duty

"Hey Ms. Sparkles" Mrs. Hart says when she sees her fellow teacher

"Lavender's parents are wondering about the bullying that happened on the playground during recess" Ms. Sparkles says

"Yes I do and Lavender was minding her own business when this group of five year olds from Mr. Backstreet's class and came over and starting picking on her for no reason. She told them to go away, and next thing I know I hear this crying, so I go over and break up the fight that was happening. The boys were disciplined immediately cause this preschool doesn't accept bullying of any kind. Lavender had a bloody lip and nose, and her fingers were swollen from the boys stepping on them. We went to the nurse and she had Lavender ice her fingers until school ended" Mrs. Hart says

"I hope those boys were expelled" Kendall says

"Don't worry Mr. Henderson-Knight they were immediately expelled" Mrs. Hart says

"Come on Kendall let's go get Lavender checked out cause it looks like she has some broken fingers" Logan says

"We hope that you continue to send her here cause she is a joy to have in class" Ms. Sparkles says

"Since we figured it out who bullied her, and it is stopped we will continue to send her here cause she is very happy here" Logan says pushing Zoey out

"It hurts daddy" Lavender says as Kendall buckles her in her car seat

"We will get you looked at princess" he says buckling her in

Logan was going to take Zoey home cause she started getting fussy, and Kendall was taking Lavender to the hospital

(Kendall's house)

"Okay Zoey here we are sweetie girl" Logan says as he brings Zoey in the house

Logan makes Zoey a bottle, and feeds her

"I'm going to call daddy to see how sissy is" Logan says calling from the house phone and putting it on speaker, so he could talk to Kendall

"Hey Logan" Kendall says when he saw who was calling him

"Hey Kendall how's Lavender?" Logan asks as he feeds Zoey

"She's scared to death, and in pain. They are getting ready to take x-rays of her fingers, so I will keep you and Zoey posted" Kendall says before the x-ray technicians come in and get Lavender

"This gets me thinking about are we ready to handle three kids" Logan says as he continues to feed Zoey

While Logan was reading the phone rings

"Hey Kendall" Logan says putting it on speaker

"Hey Logan the doctor was just in and all Lavender's fingers are broke on both her hands" Kendall says

"Oh the poor thing" Logan says as he keeps Zoey occupied

"Yeah she's very upset, so they are going to give her something for her pain" Kendall says

"Kendall while I have you on the phone let's wait a bit before we add to our family" Logan says as he keep Zoey from reaching for the phone

"Yeah since Lavender just started preschool we should wait until Zoey is older right now I want to enjoy her cause she is going to grow up too fast" Kendall says to him

"I know what you mean since Lavender has to be in two cast I want to wait and maybe when Zoey is two we can try to have one for our own" Kendall says as he carries Lavender to the casting room

"I'll talk to you when you get home right now I'm going to give Zoey a bath and get her ready for bed" Logan says

"Talk to you later Logie" Kendall says hanging up

"Come on Zoey it's bath time" Logan says carrying her to her nursery to get her ready for her bath

Zoey gummed on her rubber ducky as Logan bathed her

"You are doing so good Zoey" he says as he got ready bathe her after he wash her hair

Zoey had a blast in the water, and loved it when Logan played with her as he put her pajamas on

"There we go Zoey about you play while I make daddy, Lavender and myself dinner" Logan says laying Zoey on her mat

Zoey started to babble a little bit, and Logan couldn't enough of this

"You having fun sweetie?" he asks her

She smiles up at him

"I can't wait to see you roll over, crawl, talk, walk and all those things" he says coming over to see her

"Hey Logan we're home" Kendall says coming in with Lavender

"In the kitchen with Zoey" Logan calls

Kendall sets Lavender at her place at the table

"Well Logan I got the best news ever" Kendall says as he goes and sees Zoey

"What?" Logan asks as he adds the spaghetti

"We are now officially Lavender's and Zoey's parents" Kendall says showing Logan the copy of their new birth certificate

"How that happen?" Logan asks

"They called the judge, and child services worker to the hospital after answering the questions for the both of us the judge made us their new parents" Kendall says as he plays with Zoey a little bit

"That's wonderful" Logan says as him and Kendall hug

"We'll celebrate tonight after the girls go to sleep" Kendall says

"What color cast did you go with Lavender?" Logan asks her

"Pink and purple mommy" she says with a sniffle

"Lavender I want you to call me that and when you're older call me papa" Logan tells her

"Okay mommy" Lavender says

Logan helps Lavender eat cause her arms are in two casts. Since Lavender's bathroom has a sprayer Kendall and Logan spray her, and were careful not to get her casts wet

"Out we go sweetie" Kendal says lifting her out of the tub as walks her to her room where Logan dressed her and got her ready for bed

Kendal and Logan sat outside with their daughters as watch the sun set, and when the sun set. Kendall and Logan tucked Lavender in for the night, and put Zoey to bed

(The bedroom)

"Lavender was a mess at the hospital" Kendall says as he got ready for bed

"The poor thing she'll get through okay, and maybe this summer if we go on tour we can bring them with us"

"Be real Logie if we go on tour Zoey will be crawling all over the place and getting into all kinds of mischief" Kendall says coming out of the bathroom

"Oh yeah I forgot" Logan says

"Hey the girls are asleep you wanna get it on?" Kendall asks raising his eyebrows

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall proposes to Logan, and they take the girls to the beach **


	5. Earthquake and Dancing with the stars

**Earthquake and Dancing with the stars**

The first day Lavender went back to preschool was a little scary, but Kendall and Logan told her it was going to be okay

"Lavender do you want me to stay with you?" Logan asks her

She nods

"Okay let me take Zoey's stroller back out to the car and I'll come back I promise" he tells her

Logan kept his promise and returned with Zoey a little bit later

"Today class is show and tell since Lavender is ready she can go first" Ms. Sparkles say

"Hello everyone and my show and tell is my papa Logan and my baby sister Zoey" Lavender tells the class

The class loved Zoey, and Lavender showed the class her casts that she had on both of her arms

"Lavender can we sign it?" Katie asks her

"Sure" Lavender says

During letter time Lavender felt her chair shake

"Class get underneath your tables it's an earthquake" Ms. Sparkles says to the class

Logan got under the table with her and held her close cause she was really scared

"Lavender, Zoey I got you both" Logan says soothingly to them

When the all clear has been given the kids returned to their work. That's when the principal dismissed them for the day

"Well Lavender what do you want to do all day?" Logan asks taking her to his car

"Can we stay home and cuddle?" Lavender asks

"Sure sweetie we can" he says buckling Zoey in and heading home

When Logan brought the girls home all Lavender and Zoey wanted to do was stay with Logan

"Girls how about we build a tent and sit in it until daddy comes homes" he suggest to them

Lavender nods

Since Kendall and Logan already has a tent Logan puts it up in the middle of the T.V room and together him, Lavender, and Zoey head in with everything they need

"Oh you getting sleepy sweetie I'm going to put you in the next room, so you can sleep" Logan says laying Zoey in a separate room

Zoey was fighting sleep, so Logan lay next to her to help calm her down

"Zoey I'm right here darling I'm not going anywhere" he says to the baby as he tries to calm her down anyway he knew how

After a while nothing worked

"Zoey I don't see anything in your mouth, and I just fed and change you before we came into the tent, so what could possibly be troubling you?" Logan asks her as he rocks her in his arms

Logan tried everything, so he decided to research it before he heads to the emergency room with her

"Here sweetie you can suck on my finger for a little bit to see what happens" he says offering her his finger

Zoey sucks on his finger and starts to settle down after a while

"Mommy knew what she was doing' he says as she starts to drift off to sleep

Lavender decides to take a nap too

(Later)

Kendall comes home with some lullaby music for Zoey and some paci's for her to suck on. When he sees both girls and Logan are asleep he decides to join them by snuggling with Logan who was by Zoey. All four napped, so they were well rested before they head to dancing that night to root James on

(That evening)

"Lavender you have to behave when James is performing" Kendall says as he carries her into the studio

"You got it dude" she says giving him the thumbs up

Logan had Zoey who was carrying one of her animals. Before the show started Zoey got fussy

"Here Zoey" giving her paci to suck on

"Tomorrow I'm taking her to the doctor's I'm afraid it's her formula" Kendall tells Logan

"I think so too" Logan says rubbing Zoey's back

After James performed Lavender ran out to him

"Hey munchkin" James says picking her up

James did pretty good, so he decided to take Lavender up cause he saw Kendall and Logan were busy with Zoey. Lavender got pictures with the celebrities, and they signed or drew on her cast which she loved

"You love all the attention aren't you Lavender?" James asks as his partner fixes her so she looks beautiful for Kendall and Logan

She nods happily

Lavender behaved herself and she got to dance for the judges just for fun, and they gave her a good score

"Lavender when you're better I'm putting you in dance cause you got it" James says carrying her out to Kendall's car

"Sorry sweetie, but your sister was very fussy, so we had to take care of her" Logan says apologizing

"I understand" Lavender says when she gets buckled in

Kendall and Logan make it up to her by letting her sleep in the tent that night, but they had to sleep with her

"We know you're excited Lavender" Kendall says when Logan was on the phone with the pediatrician

"Yes daddy I am" she says happily

"While mommy takes care of Zoey we can head in and have some fun" he tells her

Lavender grabs her spot as Kendall begins telling campfire stories that were silly and funny for Lavender

"What are we going to do about Zoey?" Kendall asks Logan

"Try every formula until we find one she'll take, and if that doesn't work he wants to see her" Logan says as he tries new formula number one on Zoey

"The poor thing" Kendall says stroking her foot as she eats her new formula

"Yeah let's hope something works" Logan says as he feeds her

After Zoey ate she had a mean diaper, so the first new formula was out

"She might be lactose intolerant" Kendall says

"I don't know we'll see if she has to go back to the doctor's" Logan says tucking Zoey in who was sucking on her paci

"I hate to not have her get good nutrients in her system" Kendall says looking at Zoey

"Me too" Logan says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The proposal for sure**


	6. The proposal and the girls are sick

**The proposal and the girls are sick **

Carlos and Alexa agreed to watch Lavender and Zoey while Kendall took Logan out to dinner

"Okay Carlos, Alexa little Lavender had her bath already is already for bed, and she is eating her dinner. All you have to do is get Zoey ready for bed and give her bottle" Kendall tells him

"Don't worry Kendall we got it" Carlos tells him

"Come on Logan we're going to be late" Kendall calls to him

"Okay Kenny I'm coming" Logan tells him

Together they leave to go out for their evening little does Logan know that Kendall has something hidden in his coat pocket

"I hope Lavender and Zoey will be okay without us for a little bit" Logan says as he gets in the car with Kendall

"Logie they'll be okay what will they do when we adopt or have one of our own later down the road" Kendall says as they head for the restaurant

"I know I'm just being mother hen is all" Logan tells him as they keep driving

Kendall had reservations at a really nice restaurant, and was going to go for a walk in the park afterwards

"Kenny what is this place I've never been here before" Logan says as he gets out of the car

"Oh I thought I might go off track tonight since this is our first night away from the girls" Kendall says as they head inside

Kendall and Logan we're seated in a booth which was fine with them cause they were used to it

"This is fancy Kenny anything special reason?" Logan asks him

"Nothing special" Kendall says under his menu

The waitress takes their orders and leaves them alone

"So Logie would you like to have more kids down the road?" Kendall asks him

"Of course I would like to try to have one of our own" Logan says smiling

"Me too Logie, for that to happen lots would need to be done" Kendall tells him

"I know that" Logan says looking into Kendall's eyes

Kendall and Logan had a nice dinner before going to the park for their desert

(Park)

"Kendall what is up with the rose petals?" Logan asks him

"Just wait and see Logie" Kendall tells him as they walk the path to Kendall's surprise

Along the way their different cast mates handed Logan a red rose that will lead to a bouquet of red roses. When they got to the place where they were going to have desert Logan was blown away by what he saw

"Kenny what is this?" Logan asks him

Kendall gets down on one knee and opens the box to show a nice engagement ring

"Logan Henderson for the longest time we have been best friends, and been through everything together, so will you marry me?" Kendall asks him

Logan had tears in his brown eyes before he could answer

"Yes Kendall Schmidt I'll marry you" he tells him

The whole cast cheered when they heard Logan's answer

"Our desert is wedding cake, so we can practice shoving it in each other's faces" Kendall tells him

"Oh I can't wait" Logan tells him

After they had their cake they had to get home cause Zoey was crying for daddy and papa

(The house)

"Kendall thank goodness you two are home both girls haven't stopped throwing up" Carlos tells him as he gives Zoey back to Kendall

"Oh doodle bug you're warm let's take you're temperature" Kendall says going to get the baby thermometer

Logan goes and takes Lavender's temperature

"Bye Kendall" Carlos says as him and Alexa leave

"Bye Carlos" Kendall says from the nursery

"You're warm too princess" Logan says feeling Lavender before he takes her temperature

Lavender continued to cry

"It's okay sweetie daddy and papa will take care of the both of you" Logan tells her as he checks her temperature

After both temperatures were taken Logan got a bucket for Lavender, and Kendall got one for Zoey and together they took both girls downstairs

"Well Kenny both girls are sick" Logan says as he lays Lavender on the couch

"Yes they are, and on top of Zoey being sick she is getting her first tooth" Kendall says as he sits down with Zoey

Logan pulls out the sectional couch, for himself

"It's okay Zoey dada is staying right here and isn't going anywhere" Kendall says when Zoey throws up

"Lavender papa and daddy are sleeping downstairs, so just in case you have it both ways" Logan says as he holds the bucket for her

Kendall changed Zoey out of her jammies and left her in her diaper

"Here Lavender rinse out your mouth" Logan says giving her cup of water

Lavender rinse out her mouth before laying back down

"Lavender when did this hit you?" Kendall asks her

"Before you and papa came home" she says crying

"Lavender we're not mad at you we're going to take care of you" Logan says wiping her forehead

"This is going to be a long night Logan" Kendall says as he wipes Zoey's forehead

"This will be one of many we will experience with the girls being sick at the same time" Logan says as he keeps Lavender cool as she slept

"Yeah it's worth it" Kendall says as he gives Zoey a little bit of water, so she doesn't dehydrate

After the girls were done throwing up and were sleeping Kendall and Logan were able to get some sleep

"It looks like we're not going anywhere tomorrow" Logan says as he falls asleep

"Nope we are staying home and taking care of the girls Logie" Kendall says also falling asleep

Before Logan could answer he was fast asleep and snoozing softly

"Night my little Logie" Kendall says giving him a kiss good night

They didn't much sleep cause the girls were up off and on throwing up and crying

"Zoey is really warm Logie" Kendall says when he checks her forehead

"Yeah she does I think you should head there, and if Lavender is feverish I'll be right there" Logan says checking Lavender

Kendall is out of the house in no time

"It looks like we're going to be behind daddy" Logan says when he reads how high Lavender's fever is

Logan carries Lavender out to his car and gives her bucket as they head for the hospital

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about the girls, and Zoey crawls **


	7. We find out about the girls

**We find out about the girls and Zoey crawls**

"Logan I could of gave you a lift" Kendall says when Logan comes in with Lavender

"Well I didn't know her temperature was going to jump to" Logan says as he brings Lavender into the emergency room

"How is she anyway?" Kendall asks as he registers both girls

"Still miserable" Logan says as he rubs Lavender's back

"My poor princess" Kendall says as he finishes up paperwork on both girls

Both girls were placed in two different exam rooms to be seen by the doctor

"Zoey it's okay daddy knows you don't feel good, so he going to get you help cause he hates to see you suffer" he says as he rubs her back trying to get her to calm down

Zoey ended up throwing up on Kendall

"It's okay Zoey girl" he says as she cries her head off

(Exam room 2)

Lavender was crying and Logan was doing his very best to comfort her and make it better

"Papa I don't feel good" she says between sobs

"I know you don't, so both daddy and papa are hoping the doctor can fix the both of you" he says as he rubs her back trying to keep her calm as she throws up

Soon a nurse comes in to put an I.V in her arm, but she she doesn't let the nurse put it in her

"Lavender you are going to dehydrate if you don't have fluids in you princess he tells her

"Can I have some water papa?" She asks him

"Sure be right back" he says leaving to get the water that she requested

He returns a short time later with the water, and some ice

"Here we go princess" he says giving her the water to sip

"Thank you papa" she says as she takes small sips

(Exam room 1)

"It's best if I come back" the nurse says after she tried to put an I.V in Zoey's arm

"Zoey it's okay it wasn't going to hurt you needed it, so you don't dehydrate" Kendall says as he picks her up to comfort her

Zoey still cried, so Kendall took her over to Logan

"Hey Zoey what's wrong huh?" Logan asks as he takes the baby from Kendall

Zoey snuggles close to papa as he rubs her back

"I swear she loves you more then me" Kendall says as he picks up Lavender

"She's sick and she wants me when she is sick, but she loves you too" Logan says as Zoey gets comfy in papa's arms

Soon the same nurse comes back to put an I.V in Lavender's and Zoey's arms

"It's okay Zoe it will be over before you know it" Logan says talking to her as the nurse does it

Zoey didn't even feel it, so she was comfortable with it in her arm

"There we go that's my big girl" Logan says as the nurse does Lavender's I.V

Lavender still fought the nurse, so the nurse gave up on Lavender

"Zoey I'm very proud of you" Kendall says when they trade back girls

Zoey laid on daddy and went back to sleep

"Papa my tummy hurts" Lavender says to Logan

"Hang on sweetie" he says giving her a bucket to throw up in

Lavender bring her water right back up

"Let it out sweetie" he says rubbing her back as she continues getting sick

Dr. Squarepants admits them for a stomach virus cause they weren't keeping anything in their systems, and their fever hasn't budge at all

"Okay sweetie can I have your arm please?" the nurse asks Lavender

"No" Lavender says running out of the emergency room and to Logan's car

"She doesn't want to be admitted" Kendall says as he goes up with Zoey who was fast asleep on his shoulder

"Lavender sweetie don't you wanna feel better?" Logan asks her when he finds her buckled in her car seat

"No I want to go home" she says crying

"Okay we'll go home, but we got to get you released first" he says unbuckling her and carrying back into the emergency room to sign her back out

Dr. Squarepants doesn't want Lavender to leave the hospital, but since Logan was her daddy Dr. Squarepants released her back to Logan who was going to take her to the children's hospital

(Children's hospital)

The children's hospital was fun when Lavender was getting her I.V she got a balloon hat and a balloon animal, and was moved into a fun room while she recovered from her stomach virus

(Few days later)

"That the very happy Lavender we know and love" Logan says coming in to get her when she was getting released

"I'm glad to be going home today papa" she says from her bed

"Me and daddy are happy to have you and Zoey back home" he says as he gives her clothes, so she can change

"I'm glad to be going home papa" she says inside the bathroom

"Saturday me and papa are taking you to the KCA's" he tells her as he packs her bag

Lavender was excited to go to the KCA's that weekend with daddy and papa

"Where's daddy?" she asks as they leave the hospital

"He's at home with Zoey" Logan says as the leave to go to his car

"I can't wait to see daddy and Zoey" she says happily

(The house)

"Welcome home Lavender" Kendall says as he comes in with Zoey who was munching on a teething cookie

"Thanks daddy" Lavender says happily

(Few more days later)

Kendall was working with Dustin at the studio and Logan was home with Zoey

"Hey Zoey girl" he says when he comes from the bathroom

Zoey waves to him too

"Papa is happy to see you too" he says as he picks her up and takes her to the backyard to play a little bit

Zoey saw a toy that she wanted, so she got down on all fours and started going towards her toy

"Zoey you're crawling" Logan says when he sees her crawl on the grass

Logan whips out his phone and records Zoey crawling

"Keep going sweetie" he tells her

Zoey stops when she reaches her toy that she wanted

"You wanna play ball?" Logan asks her as he puts his phone away

"Ya" she says happily

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kid's choice awards **


	8. Kid's choice awards for Lavender and Zoe

**Kid's choice awards for Lavender and Zoey**

Kendall and Logan were excited to be taking Lavender and Zoey to the kid's choice awards for the first time

"Oh Lavender can you come here please?" Kendall calls to her

"Coming daddy" she says coming down the stairs

"Papa and me have a real treat for you, and that is this Saturday you and Zoey get to be our special guest at the kid's choice awards" he tells her

That made Lavender very happy

"Daddy I got to get a new outfit" she says getting her shoes on

"Of course you do" he says following her out the door

(Community center)

"I think you had fun in the water Zoe" Logan says after they got done with her swim class

"Ya" she says happily

"We got to dry you off, so you don't catch cold" he says taking her to the family locker room to put her back into her clothes

After her swim class Zoey goes down for her nap

"Both you and your sister are water kids" he says as he dresses her

Zoey just smiles at that compliment

"Let's go home Zoey girl" he says carrying her out to his car

As Logan drove home Zoey played happily with the toys that were above her car seat, and babbled

(House)

"Okay Zoey girl we're back" he says getting her out of her car seat and carrying her into the house

Logan laid the sleeping Zoey down in her crib, and left her door open just in case she would wake from her slumber. While Zoey slept Logan rinse out their swim suits and got on twitter for a little bit until Kendall came home with Lavender

"Logan we're back" Kendall says coming with Lavender who was carrying her new doll

"In the kitchen" Logan calls as he bounces Zoey in his arms

"Hey Zoey" Kendall says tickling her

"She has a bit of an ear infection, so I'm putting her drops in her ear" Logan says as he measures the right amount for Zoey

"Oh poor thing I hope she's better for Saturday" Kendall says as he strokes Zoey hair

"Oh the KCA's" Logan says as he puts the drops in Zoey's ears

"Yes and Lavender is really excited to go I had to get her a new outfit" Kendall says showing Logan the outfit that Lavender got for the occasion

"That's really pretty" Logan says when he sees the outfit

"I know isn't it" Kendall says as he goes and puts it away

(Saturday)

Kendall got Zoey's car seat out of his car, and Logan was getting the girls ready to go to the kid's choice awards

"How do I look daddy?" Lavender asks spinning around

"Like a pretty penny Lavender" he says happily as Logan comes out with Zoey

Soon the limo picks them up to take them to the award show

"Lavender calm down I know you're excited" Kendall tells her

"I know I can't believe I'm going to the kid's choice awards" she says happily

Lavender got some autographs and her picture taken with some celebrities before she had to pose for some pictures with her daddy and papa

"Okay let's head in and find our seats" Logan says as he carries Zoey who was a little bit fussy

"What up with Zoe?" Kendall asks Logan

"I think she is getting another tooth" Logan says as he gives Zoey her teething ring to gum on

"Poor thing" Kendall says as he wipes the tears away from Zoey's face

Lavender got to be in the pit with Carlos and James and they even slimed her, and once Zoey was all smiles they took the first big time rush selfie with the girls

"Zoey you wanna come into the pit with daddy?" Kendall asks her as she sucks on her paci

She nods

"Come here princess" he says picking her up

Lavender was attentive and listened to the speakers

"Kendall, whose baby is that?" Sophia grace asks Kendall

"Well this is Zoey and she is my daughter" Kendall says nasally

"She is super cute' Rosie says to Kendall

"Why thank you" Kendall says as they go live

"Logan there is going to be an after party if you wanna bring Lavender" James tells him

"I think we'll pass with Zoey cutting another tooth and all I don't want Kendall to do this alone" Logan says when Kendall comes back with Zoey who was cranky

"I think it's almost a little girl's bed time" Logan says taking Zoey from Kendall

"Hey Kendall you coming to the after party?" Carlos asks him

"Is it okay Logie?" Kendall asks Logan

"Yeah since Lavender is giving me the puppy dog eyes" Logan says as he begins to rock Zoey to sleep

After the kid's choice awards

Kendall took Lavender to the after party while Logan took Zoey home

(House)

"Now that we're home maybe you can try to go to sleep" Logan says bringing a cranky Zoey into the house

Logan changed her out of her outfit and into her pajama's and got himself ready for bed

"Come on sweet girl I'll give you your bottle and we can rock" he says going to the kitchen to grab Zoey her bottle

Once Zoey had her bottle she began drinking her formula as her and papa headed for her nursery

"Okay sweet girl while you drink we can rock a little bit" he says sitting down with her as she continues to drink her formula

"Did you have fun at your first kid's choice awards?" he asks as she continues to drink her formula

She keeps her mouth shut as she drinks her formula

"I take it as a yes don't worry we will be doing lots more fun stuff with you and your sister" he says as he continues to rock her to sleep

Zoey falls asleep thirty minutes later and Logan lays her in her crib for the night

"Night Zoey pleasant dreams sweet girl" he says covering her up and kissing her good night

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall and Logan plan their wedding and talk about expanding their family**


	9. Wedding planning & expanding

**Kendall and Logan plan their wedding and talk about expanding their family**

"Oh Kenny we got to get started on planning our wedding and everything" Logan says as he plays with Zoey

"Okay Logie I'm coming" Kendall says coming in with a notepad and pencils, so they could work on the wedding while playing with Zoey

"First, order of business will it be a small wedding or a big wedding?" Kendall asks Logan

"Small cause Zoey won't be still through the whole ceremony" Logan says as he plays with Zoey

"Where should we have it at?" Kendal asks

"I say on the lot, so no paparazzi can be involved" Logan says happily

Kendall and Logan discuss the theme, attire, food, music, seating, flowers or no flowers before Zoey started getting cranky

"Okay doodle bug I think it's time for nap" Logan says picking her up and taking her to her room

Zoey was fighting sleep as usual, but with Logan's help she was out like a light

"Night doodle bug" he says laying her in her crib

Before Logan leaves he leaves the door open a little, so they could hear her if she wakes

"Back to wedding planning" Kendall says to Logan

"Of course we need to figure out if we are going to have booze or not cause of the girls" Logan says getting a juice out of the fridge

Before Kendall could answer Logan said no cause of Lavender

"Whose going to take care of what?" Kendall asks him

"I'll do the girls dresses, and you can do the tuxes" Logan tells him

"That sounds like a plan for sure" Kendall says as they move onto decorations for the locations

"Hold that thought" Logan says as he gets Zoey from her room

"Come here sweet girl you didn't nap long" he says carrying her to the kitchen

"That was a short nap" Kendall says when he sees Zoey

'Yeah" Logan says as he sits in the rocking chair with her

As Logan feeds her they continue to plan the wedding a little bit before all three were asleep like little lambs

(Later)

"Why are we here papa?" Lavender asks from her car seat

"We are going to get you and Zoey fitted for your dresses for the wedding" Logan tells her

Lavender was excited to try on dresses for the wedding, so she made it a quick trip. She went with a pouffy dress to wear for the ceremony which shocked Kendall and Logan to the core when they saw how fast Lavender shopped for the dresses, and accessories for the wedding

"Now that is checked off the list" Logan says as they head back out of the dress shop

"Where are we going next papa?" Lavender asks him

"Home" he says as he puts Zoey back in her car seat and buckles Lavender up

(House)

"We gotta finish this Logie" Kendall says as Logan comes in with the girls

"Yeah I know" Logan says as he sits down with Zoey who was clinging to him for dear life

Logan and Kendall finished up the wedding planning before supper

"That was easy" Logan says as he gets a bottle for Zoey

"Yeah I see you checked off the girls dresses already" Kendall says as he takes a peak at Logan's list

"Yeah I figured I get it out of the way just in case we are going on tour again this summer" Logan says as he feeds Zoey

"Good thinking cause I might go on tour this summer leaving you alone with the girls" Kendall says as he gets both guitars out

"How's Lavender coming along with her lessons?" Logan asks him

"She's doing well for her age" Kendall says as he heads to Lavender's room

"Okay Zoey wanna play sweet girl?" Logan asks her

"Ya" she says happily

"I'll take you out to the backyard" he tells her as they head for the sandbox that Kendall and Logan had set-up for her

Zoey loved playing in the sandbox

"Zoey sweetie we don't eat the sand" he says when Zoey puts the sand in her mouth

Zoey lets the sand fall onto her clothes

"You want mommy to build something with you?" he asks her

"Ya" she says picking up her shovel and giving it to Logan

Zoey wasn't a stupid baby Logan thought of her have lots of intelligences cause she was smart for her age. After being outside for an hour he took her inside for some development fun

"Zoey had fun outside" Kendall says when Logan brings her into the house

"Yeah she did" Logan says as he gets her some water in her sippy cup

'Come here angel" Kendall says picking Zoey up and taking her to her play area to play a little bit before dinner

While Kendall played with the girls Logan got dinner started, and they ate outside on the patio

"Ice cream my two favorite girls" Kendall says coming out with sherbet for Lavender and Zoey

"You want some ice cream Zoe?" Logan asks her

"Ya, ya, ya, ya" she says happily

"Okay I'll give you some" he says getting a little bit for her

Zoey loved her ice cream that evening that she had it all over her face when she tried to feed herself

"I think you need a bath sweetie" Logan says taking her out of her highchair and into the house to give her a bath

(That night)

"Hey Kenny I want another baby" Logan says when Kendall climbs into bed

"Why?" Kendall asks him

"Zoey's growing up too fast and I kind of miss having babies around to cuddle" Logan says as he goes into the bathroom to take out his contacts

"Logie she is still going to be little for a little while longer, so you can cuddle her to your hearts content" Kendall says to him

"I know soon she will be one then we are facing the terrible twos, then she is off to preschool" Logan says from the bathroom

"Logie we can get on the list to adopt I don't know how soon we will have our little one, but it will happen. When Zoey is two we can take surrogacy" Kendall says when Logan comes with his glasses

"I want a baby now" Logan says pouty

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall and Logan start the adoption process **


	10. Kendall & Logan start the adoption

**Kendall & Logan start the adoption process**

"Bye Lavender have a good day at school" Kendall says dropping her off at preschool

"Bye mommy, bye daddy love you" she says going into the school building

"Love you too Lavender" he says to her once she entered the building

"Now off to explore adoption agencies" Logan says from the passenger seat

"Yup" Kendall says as they set off for the first adoption agency to see if they would allow a gay adoption

By lunchtime they hit every local adoption agency in town to see about adoption, and most of the agencies said no to gay adoption. While others added their name to the list

"At least we have started the adoption process" Kendall says as he feeds Zoey some lunch

"All we have to do now is work on our folders for the agencies, and wait to see if a couple would pick us" Logan says as he starts gathering the information needed for the adoption folder

"We can do that when Zoey goes down for a nap" Kendall says as he continues to feed Zoey

"Sounds like a plan to me" Logan says as he works on the folder a little bit while Kendall finishes feeding Zoey her lunch

After lunch Kendall put her in her playpen to play while him and Logan work on their adoption folder

"Okay I did our names and everything all we got to do is come up with a description and a family photo and something about each one of us" Logan says to Kendall

"That sounds easy" Kendall says as he writes about himself and Logan writes about him

"Logie use the photo from the kids choice awards cause that is the most recent picture of us and the girls together" Kendall says

"I can't believe how beautiful Lavender is" Logan says as he uploads it

"I know I can't believe how big Zoey is" Kendall says looking at the playpen right at Zoey who was busy playing by herself

"I know soon she will be saying her first words, and then she walking" Logan says looking at Zoey who was smiling up a storm at her mommy and daddy

"Hey Zoey girl are you playing huh?" Kendall asks her as he gets in the play pen with her

"Ya" she says happily

"Mind if me and daddy join you?" Logan asks her

Zoey shakes her head no

Kendall and Logan enjoyed playing with Zoey and Zoey loved the attention she was getting from her parents at the moment

"I think later after we pick sissy up from school we will take you to get your hair trimmed. Would you like that?" Kendall asks her

"Ya" she says clapping her hands in response

Kendall and Logan took her to the backyard to play ball and work on her walking skills before they picked up Lavender from school

"La, la" Zoey says from her car seat

"Yes Zoey, Lavender is coming" Kendall says to her

"La, la" she says happily

"She certainly knows who her sister is" Logan says from the driver's side

"Yeah she does" Kendall says when Lavender runs to the car

"Hi princess have a good day?" Logan asks her

"Yes papa I did" she says happily

"That's good" Kendall says as they head for the mall

(Mall)

"First we are going to get your hair trimmed up a little bit for Easter" Logan says as he gets the stroller out of the trunk

"Can I get it cut and give it to someone in need?" she asks them

"If that's what you want" Logan says as he sits with Zoey

Lavender nods

"Okay we'll donate it" Kendall says as the beautician came and took Lavender to get her hair cut and styled

Lavender like the shampoo that was in hair, and was glad when her long hair was gone

"You will make a certain little girl happy" Kendall says as he watches her get her hair curled

"I know daddy" she says happily

Logan and Kendall got the first piece of Zoey's hair to put in her book at home, and Logan kept her entertained as she got her hair trimmed

"There we go Miss Zoey you look amazing" he says when the beautician was done with her hair

Kendall paid for the girl's cuts while Logan took the girls shopping for their dresses for Easter

(Girl department)

"Lavender do you see a dress that you like?" he asks her

Lavender looks through all the dresses until she finds one that she likes

"I like this one" she says holding up a light purple dress that had flowers on it

"Okay if that's the one you want that's the one we'll get" he says going to the baby section to get Zoey her dress

Logan went with the same color theme, but Zoey's was all purple and he got the girls Easter shoes and an Easter hat to wear

"Now to pay for our purchases and head home" he tells them

"Yes I'm hungry mommy" Lavender says as they head for the check-out

"Okay we'll stop at the local carhops in town, and eat in the car" he tells her

"Yay" she says happily as they head for the car

On the way to the local carhop Lavender and Zoey were back there talking to each other, and Kendall and Logan was enjoying every minute of it

"I can't wait to add to our brood" Kendall says as Logan pulls in

"Me either" Logan says as he parks and their waitress comes to let them browse the menu

Lavender looks at the menu and knows what she wanted for dinner, and the family enjoyed a nice dinner in the car that evening

"Papa, daddy can I have another sister or a brother?" Lavender asks from the backseat

"Daddy and me already started working on that, so I don't know when you will have another sibling" Logan says as he drives home

"But I want another sibling now" she says all pouty

"You will sweetie soon" Kendall says to her

(That night)

"I didn't think Lavender would want a another sibling that fast" Kendall says getting into bed

"What are we going to do? I don't know if we can one of our co-stars to be a surrogate this fast?" Logan says as he gets into bed

"Yeah I don't wanna bug Alexa with this" Kendall says as he gives Logan an evil smirk

"What? Don't give me that looks Kendall" Logan says to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: More dancing, and adoptions and surrogacy **


	11. Dancing, adoptions, and surrogacy

**Dancing, adoptions, and surrogacy**

Lavender was excited to be going to dancing with the stars that night cause it was Disney night, and she wanted to wear her Cinderella dress to the ballroom

"Princess you honesty look like a princess" Kendall says when he sees her come down the stairs in her Cinderella dress

"Cause Auntie Alexa did my hair and everything" she tells him as he spins her around

"Of course she did now to wait on mommy" he tells her

"Logan said to go without him cause he isn't feeling very well" Alexa says coming down with Zoe who was wearing her princess dress

"Come on girls we got to get a good sit to watch James and Peta" Kendall says as he leaves with the girls

(Ballroom)

"There's my true princess" James says picking up Lavender and spinning her around

"Man James you are looking sharp" Kendall says coming in with Zoey

"Of course it's Disney and I have to look nice" James says smiling

James dances with Zoey before he meets Peta

"Zoey is happy after that dance" Carlos says when he sees Zoey smiling

"She loves dancing with her Uncle James don't you Miss Zoey Henderson-Schmidt" Kendall says tickling her causing her to laugh out loud

When James did his entrance he picked Lavender from the crowd cause she was a true Disney princess and he was her prince charming for the night

"James, who in the world is that you have in your arms?" Tom asks him

"This is my Cinderella for the evening meet Lavender Henderson-Schmidt my goddaughter" James tells them

Lavender does her princess wave from James arms

"Who are the girl's godparents?" Carlos asks Kendall

"You, James, Erin, and Kathryn are" Kendall says as he keeps Zoey occupied the best that he could

Since James wasn't dancing for a while he took the girls up to see the rest of the cast and to get the pretty up. Lavender and Zoey loved the make-up that they had on them

"There you look like Cinderella for real" Amy says after she did Lavender's make-up

"Thank you" Lavender says happily

"You two are my good luck charms for tonight" he tells both girls

Before he went on he took the girls back to Kendall

"I hope Logan comes next week" Carlos says to Kendall

"Me too I hope it's just a stomach virus" Kendall says as James gets ready to dance

After James got his scores Kendall took the girls home cause it was getting close to their bedtime

(House)

"Girls we have to be quiet cause mommy is sleeping" Kendall tells them as they come into the house

"Okay daddy" Lavender says going up to her room to get ready for bed

Since Logan was taking the whole bed Kendall slept with Zoey in her room

"Daddy is sleeping with you cause mommy is sick" he says as he sets up the cot while Zoey stands up in her crib

After Kendall set up the cot he laid down with Zoey and trying to get her to go to sleep

(Next day)

Kendall was up before the girls and decided to check on Logan to see how he was feeling

"Hey, Logie how are you feeling?" Kendall asks him

"Like crap I don't want the girls to see me like this" Logan says from the bed

"Since the girls are still asleep let's talk the adoption and surrogacy topic" Kendall tells him

"Okay on the topic of adoption I say we wait to see what adoption agency answers us first, and if there is a child for us we will go get them, and with surrogacy we can ask Erin to see if she can be our surrogate cause she isn't with anyone right now, and there is a chance that the baby can still look like me" Logan says still asleep

"Thanks I'll leave you sleep Logie while I get the girls ready for the day cause after I drop Lavender off at preschool me and Zoey are off to the pool for our swim class' Kendall tells him

Right as Kendall leaves Logan gets sick again

"Daddy, when will papa be better, so I can cuddle with him?" Lavender asks as Kendall takes her to school

"I don't know princess if he isn't better soon I'm going have to take him to the doctor to see what is going on with him" Kendall says as he approaches Lavender's preschool

Lavender kisses Kendall good-bye before she gets out of the car with her teacher

"Okay Zoey it's off to swim class for you" he tells her

Zoey was excited to be learning how to swim and everything

"Maybe this summer we can take you and Lavender with us on tour, and you can swim won't that be fun" he says as he goes in the family changing room together to get ready for swim class

Zoey learned how to go after objects, float on her back, and kick her little legs which she got Kendall wet, and other fun things before the class is over

"After lunch and nap we have story time at the local library where you will learn sounds and animals, and meet other boys and girls you're age" he tells her as he carries her to the car cause she fell asleep on his shoulder

Once he got home he put her in the downstairs playpen while he changed out of his swimsuit, and change her out of her swimsuit. After he hung both swimsuits up he went to check on Logan

"Hey Logie are you any better?" Kendall asks him

"No my chest hurts from the heaving I've been doing" Logan says sitting up in the bed

"You're warm too just stay in bed I got the girls" Kenny tells him

"Oh thanks Kenny you're the best" Logan says falling back asleep

"You're quite welcome my little Logie" Kendall says leaving the master to get lunch for Zoey who was still sleeping like a little lamb

Zoey was still sleeping in her playpen, so Kendall let her sleep while she slept Kendall decided to take a nap himself

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall takes Logan to the doctor**


	12. Kendall takes Logan to the doctor's

**Kendall takes Logan to the doctor's**

"Hey, Loges how are we doing?" Kendall asks him

"Still feeling like crap" Logan says from the bed

"I'm taking you to the doctor's to see what's going on with you" Kendall says calling the family doctor to see if he had an opening, so he could see Logan

James and Peta came over to watch the girls while Kendall took Logan to the doctor's

(Doctor's)

"Man I feel like crap" Logan says after he threw up for the fifth time

"Don't worry Logie I'll take care of you" Kendall says as he hugs him close before the nurse calls Logan back to be examined

Kendall picks Logan up and carries him bridal style back to the room

"You're really sweaty Logie" Kendall says as he feels the sweat from Logan's forehead

"I know" Logan says as he yawns

Dr. Pineapple orders testing done on Logan to find out what's going on with him

"Can you call James to see how the girls are?" Logan asks from his hospital bed

"The girls are fine" Kendall says after he reads the text that James sent

"That's good all I wanna do now is get better and go home to them" Logan says from his hospital bed

"I know you do Logie" Kendall says holding Logan close to him

Logan ended up having a really bad virus and needed to be in the hospital to recuperate

(House)

"Daddy" Lavender says running to Kendall

"Hey princess you being good for James?" he asks her

Lavender nods as Zoey crawls into the room

"Where's papa?" she asks him

"Papa is in the hospital right now, so he can get better" Kendall tells her

"Can we see him?" Lavender asks

"Maybe later cause he hates being away from his two girls" he says as he takes Lavender to the kitchen to make some cookies

"Okay daddy" she says happily

After making cookies Lavender went to play with Zoey a little bit while Kendall worked on some songs

(Hospital)

"This bites there is nothing on television, and my hospital room is very boring" Logan says after he flipped through the channels to see what was on

He decided to try to get up and move around, but he couldn't cause he had booties on his feet and he was cath

"Ugh I just wanna go home" he says very angry

(House)

"Zoey papa not here to sing you to sleep" Kendall says trying to calm the crying baby down

It wasn't working Zoey was still unhappy

"Come on Zoey please do it for me" Kendall says as he begins to rock her

Kendall tried everything and Zoey wouldn't go to sleep at all

"I hate seeing you like this" Kendall says as they continues to rock

(Hospital)

Logan was asleep when Kendall brought Zoey in the room

"Zoey we have to be quiet cause papa is sleeping" Kendall says in a whisper

Logan was woken up by Zoey's screams

"Hey Zoey what's wrong huh?" Logan asks taking her from Kendall

"She won't sleep without you, so I brought her here hoping that she might sleep for you" Kendall says sitting next to Logan

'She wouldn't" Logan says looking down at Zoey who was playing with Logan's I.V

"No I think she is attached to you" Kendall says

"I think so too" Logan says as he puts Zoey in his arms and starts rocking her gently

Zoey takes out Logan's I.V's as he rocked her in his arms

"I was starting to hate that thing anyways" Logan says as Kendall takes the I.V pole out of the room

"Zoey hated it too" Kendall says leaving

After a while Zoey began closing her pretty eyes and going to sleep

"Leave her here with me" Logan says as he continues to rock Zoey

"Okay" Kendall says leaving the room

"Papa is glad you're here sweet pea" Logan says as he continues to rock Zoey who was sleeping peacefully in his arms

Logan set her on the bed and lays the bed down, so he could go to sleep too right next to her

(That night)

"Papa" Lavender says coming into the room

"Hey princess" he says when she climbs onto the bed and snuggles close to him

"She got you these" Kendall says putting the balloons in the room

"That was very thoughtful of you" Logan says as he kisses her

"Thank you papa" she says smiling as she snuggles close to Logan

"Both girls really miss you" Kendall says sitting on the bed

"I really miss them too" Logan says kissing both girls

Kendall and the girls stayed until visiting hours were over

"Okay Lavender, Zoey we gotta go papa needs his rest" Kendall says to them

Lavender gets off the bed, but Zoey refuses to go with daddy

"Come on Zoe we can cuddle together at home" Kendall says to her

Zoey cuddles closer to Logan

"I'll be back with her pajamas" Kendall says leaving with Lavender

"Well Zoey you get to spend the night with me tonight" Logan says as he gets up to stretch a little bit, and change out of his hospital gown

Zoey went nuts while Logan was in the bathroom

"Okay princess I'm coming" he says coming out of the bathroom

Kendal comes with her jammies and gets her ready for bed while the nurse puts Logan's I.V back in his arm

"Night sweetie" Kendall says giving her a kiss good night

"Okay little bug papa is going to read you a story while you drink your milk" Logan says grabbing a book from her diaper bag

Logan read her two stories before she fell asleep

"Night little bug" he says covering her up and shutting off his hospital light and going to bed

(Next morning)

Zoey was still asleep, so Logan set back and watched her sleep peacefully

"Morning Logie" Kendall says coming in the room

"Morning" Logan says in a whisper

"I take it she's still asleep" Kendall says sitting next to Logan

"Yeah didn't wake up at all" Logan says as his breakfast was brought to him

Zoey woke up during breakfast

"Here Zoey daddy will feed you" Kendall says getting out Zoey's baby food

Logan was released a few days later

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The wedding **


	13. The wedding

**The wedding**

The big day has finally arrived the day Logan & Kendall were going to get married. Since it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding Kendall was going to get ready at James house and Logan was going to get the girls ready at their house

"There we go Miss. Zoey you look really pretty" Logan says after he put her in her dress

"I'm dressed papa" Lavender says when she appears in the doorway

"Thank you Lavender let me zip you up in the back, and tie your ribbon" he says to her

Lavender spun around, so Logan could zip her up

"Okay you two play nicely while I get ready" he tells them

"Okay papa" Lavender tells him

Lavender and Zoey play quietly as Logan got ready for the wedding, and after he was dressed he put the girls in his car and head to where they were having the wedding

(Set)

"Lavender please hold my hand" Logan says after he got Zoey out of her car seat

"Okay papa" she tells him as they start heading to where they will get married at

Logan and Kendall agreed on getting married on set, so no paparazzi will be there

"Hello Lavender here is your basket to throw flowers for papa" Erin tells her

"Thank you" Lavender says happily as she takes the basket

"What you getting sleepy sweetie?" Logan asked Zoey who laid her head on his shoulder

She nods

"Go to sleep angel" he says rubbing her back as she begins to close her eyes

Soon the music started and Erin. Kathryn, Peta and Alexa started heading down the aisle and Lavender followed tossing her petals from her basket for Logan

"She has never looks more beautiful than she does now" Kendall says when he sees Lavender come down the aisle tossing her petals

"Zoey looks more adorable sleeping on Logan" James says when he sees Logan follow with a sleeping Zoey on his shoulder

"Ah that's adorable" Kendall says when he sees how Zoey was sleeping on Logan

"Yes it is" Carlos says to him

"Everyone we are gathered here today to unite these two men in marriage if anyone have any objection to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest tells the crowd

No one said a thing

Kendall wrote a song for his vows to Logan and that made Lavender fall right asleep right on the floor

"Do you Kendall Schmidt take Logan Henderson to be your husband to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks him

"I do" Kendall says slipping the ring on Logan's finger

"And do you Logan Henderson take Kendall Schmidt to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks him

"I do" Logan says slipping the ring on Kendall's finger

"You may now kiss" The priest tells them

Kendall kisses Logan on the cheek cause he had Zoey on his shoulder, and he didn't want to disturb her

"I now give you for the first time Mr. & Mr. Kendall & Logan Henderson-Schmidt" the priest tells the crowd

Everyone blows bubbles as Logan and Kendall walk back down the aisle

"I say we have our happy ending" Logan says as Zoey still sleeps

"Yes I married the man of my dreams, and we have the two most beautiful girls on the planet" Kendall says as he carries Lavender back to the car to sleep while him and Logan got their pictures taken

(Reception)

Both Lavender and Zoey woke up in time for the reception

"Hey Lavender you ready to eat?" Logan asks her

"Yes papa" she says happily as they head for the reception

Kendall fed both Lavender and himself while Logan fed Zoey, and after eating Kendall and Logan had their first dance followed by cutting the cake

"Open Zoey" Lavender says trying to feed her sister cake

Zoey ended up smashing cake into Lavender's face

"That is too cute" James says when Zoey smashes more cake in Lavender's face

"Very funny Zoey" Lavender says as she smashes cake into Zoey's face

"Okay girls time to sit down and eat your cake" Logan says giving Lavender and Zoey more cake

"Yes papa" Lavender says as she sits down and eats her cake

After the wedding Kendall and Logan took the girls home where James and Peta were going to come over and watch them while they go on their honeymoon

"I can't wait to go to Hawaii" Logan says as he loads Kendall's car

"Me either" Kendall says as they kiss

"Hey guys what do we need to know?" James asks getting out with Fox

"Everything is on the fridge along with the schedules, and Lavender's lunch box schedule, and what times Zoey eats and everything" Kendall says as he takes out the car seats

"Okay you two have fun" James tells them

"We will we'll call when we take off and when we land and everything" Logan tells them

"Loges don't worry we got it under control" James says as he gets the suitcases out

"I'll keep a car seat in just in case we come back with a kid" Kendall tells him

"Good point" Logan says as he goes back in to kiss the girls good night before leaving

After Logan and Kendall kissed the girls good night they set off for the airport to head to Hawaii

"James what is it?" Logan asks when he saw who called him

"Lavender had a bad dream and wants to hear your voice" James tells them

Logan and Kendall sing her back to sleep as they boarded their plane to Hawaii

"Luckily she had it before we took off" Kendall says settling in

"Yeah that's a good thing" Logan says getting comfortable for the flight

The whole flight Kendall and Logan looked at the pictures and video they have of the girls cause they missed them

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The honeymoon and they find another little girl **


	14. The honeymoon and three more little girl

**The honeymoon and three more little girls**

Logan and Kendall decided to go where they shot Window's down for their honeymoon

"I love this view" Logan says when he goes on to the balcony to look at the view

"Me too" Kendall says joining him

"We better call and check on the girls" Logan says heading back in to call James to see how Lavender and Zoey are doing

Lavender and Zoey were fine, so Kendal and Logan decided to go sightseeing and enjoy each other's company

"Oh look it's the hula dancers" Logan says when he sees the small group of hula dancers that were performing

"Let's watch" Kendall says as he admires the hula dancers

After watching the hula dancers they decided to walk along the shore to see what they could find

"Logie are you up for surfing?" Kendall asks him

"I always am" Logan says happily as they get the boards to go surfing

Kendall and Logan surfed for an hour before they headed back to their hotel

"Tomorrow do you wanna go by that waterfall that was part of the video?" Kendall asks him while they were walking back

"I thought you never ask" Logan says as they kiss

"Good" Kendall says as they kiss

(Next day)

"It looks different then last time" Logan says when they see the waterfall

"Yeah it does you wanna hop in for some fun?" Kendall asks him

"I thought you never ask" Logan says jumping in after Kendall

Both Kendall and Logan were having a great honey they went to the beach, surfing, shopping, saw a lot of shows, and went back to the locations of the video

(Last day)

"Logie you won't believe what we are going to do today" Kendall says as Logan gets ready

"What?" Logan asks

"We are going to ride the dolphins" Kendall says happily

"I always wanted to ride a dolphin what are we waiting for let's go" Logan says dragging Kendall out of their suite

(Later)

"That was too much fun" Logan says as they leave the dolphin center

"I know I can't wait to bring the girls here" Kendall says as they continue to walk

They stop to watch the little hula dancers that were performing. After the group was done and almost all the girls went with their moms except 2 two year olds that sat by themselves and waited

"Oh no it looks like those girls don't have a family" Logan says when he sees the girls sit

"They don't both parents drove into the ocean and never came back" one of the locals says to the couple

'Where are they living now?" Kendall asks them

"Wherever they can find shelter plus they have a little sister who is a baby" the local say as they walk away

"How old is the baby?" Kendall asks them

"Seven or eight months" the local say as they continue to walk away from the group

Logan starts walking up to the girls to ask their names

"Hey girls I'm Logan what's are your names?" he asks them

"Makala" one of the girls says to him

"Malina" the other says to him

"Our baby sister is named Kona" Makala says to him

"Those are pretty names" he says as Malina snuggles close to him

"Thank you" Makala says snuggling closer to him cause this was the first time both girls had someone actually care about them

"Logan no we have Lavender and Zoey and that's enough for me" Kendall says when he sees Logan with all three of the girls

"Please Kenny they don't have anyone else, and they are all alone?" Logan asks giving Kendall the puppy dog face

Kendall is hesitant until he sees Logan hold the baby that the girls gave him

"Please Kenny the girls can have playmate instead of playing with each other?" Logan asks giving more of the puppy dog face

Kendall knew Logan was right cause Lavender and Zoey were getting a little tired of playing with each other, and Lavender was tired of Zoey always following her around

"Okay we'll take them with us" Kendall says as Makala clings to his leg

"Thank you Kenny" Logan says as he takes the other two with him

"I know I can't say no to you" Kendall says to him

Logan took the girls shopping while Kendall tried to bond with the baby

"I know it will take you to get used to the both of us, but we are good people and never leave you" Kendall says as he walks with Kona

Kona lays her head on his shoulder

"It's okay little one" Kendall says as he continues to walk with the baby

(That afternoon)

'Okay girls we got to get you your health check and get your visa's so you three can come home with us" Logan says as he walks with the twins

All three girls checked out fine, and Kendall and Logan were off to get the girls their passports, so they could travel back to the states

(Later)

"There we go you girls are all set to travel back with us" Logan says as he leaves with all three passports

Makala and Malina were excited to be going to a permanent home instead of sleeping in the streets

"You girls have two sisters at home who can't wait to meet and see you" he says as they head back to the hotel

'What are our sister's names? Malina asks

"Lavender and Zoey and they are sweeties" he says as they enter their room where a crib was set up for Kona

Logan decided to play a game with Lavender to see if she can figure out what they are bringing home with them

"James is Lavender around?" Logan asks him

"Sure Lavender it's papa" James tells her

"Hello papa" she says when she answers the phone

"Hi princess when me and daddy come home tomorrow we are bringing you some presents, and these are good presents" he tells her

"Okay papa" she says as she leaves and gives the phone to James

Logan told James to get three more beds and dressers and everything, and see if Lavender can figure it out that way

**Reviews**

**Next Chapter: Lavenders guesses and the arrival back home **


	15. Lavender guess & the girls come home

**Lavender guess & the girls come home**

Lavender was having a blast at guessing what daddy and papa were bringing home.

"Lavender wanna come with me to the store and help me with some room decorations for the two spare rooms?" James asks her

"Okay" she says happily

(Kids store)

"Are they bringing home a relative?" She guesses

"You're getting colder" he tells her

"Are they bringing home a friend?" She guesses

"Getting warmer" he says as they head into the store to get the things for the three girl's rooms and the nursery

"I know I know will I be a big sister?" She guesses

"You're right daddy and papa aren't bringing back. Not one not two, but three little sisters for you and Zoey" he says as they head for the girls bedroom section

Lavender was really excited to see her little sisters when daddy and papa bring them home.

"Right now let's focus on decorating their rooms" James says as they continue to shop

After the shopping trip James and Lavender headed for the baby store to get some baby toys for Kona. As well as a crib changing table, and clothes. Plus anything else that they needed

"Let's drop this stuff at home before going to the toy store" he says coming out with two carts full of stuff

(House)

"Zoey I think you need a change little lady" James says when he smelled her

While James changed, Zoey's messy diaper that she had. Lavender brought in almost everything from the van and got to work on her sister's rooms.

"Hi daddy" she says when Kendall Skyped home that afternoon

"Hey princess are you being good for Uncle James?" He asks her

"Yup" she says happily

"That's good where is your baby sister?" He asks her

"Zoey had a stinky" Lavender says with a giggle

"Princess I can't talk long cause I have to help papa get ready to head for the airport in the little bit" he tells her

"Okay bye daddy" she says getting off the computer and going back to working on the rooms

James and Carlos worked for four hours getting the rooms ready for the newest Henderson-Schmidt's

(That evening)

"Okay daddy's and papa's plane is on time, so let's head to their gate and meet yours and Zoey's new sisters" Carlos tells her

Lavender was excited to meet her sisters. During the wait Lavender kept looking out the window for daddy's and papa's plane

"They'll be here soon Lavender" James says as he keeps Zoey occupied

"I can't wait to meet them" she says happily

"Zoey probably can't either" Carlos says to her

Lavender had her eyes glues to the window waiting for the plane to come in.

"Do you see the plane Lavender?" James asks her

"Yes I see it it's coming in" she says happily as she jumps up and down when the plane starts landing

After the plane lands she goes through the tunnel where the passengers will be getting off at

"Lavender we know you're excited to see them you got to give the plane time to come in" Carlos says going after her

"I can't help it I want to see my little sisters" she says excitedly

"You will soon I promise" he says as he stands with her as the plane comes in

Lavender had a hard time containing all her excitement as soon as the door on the plane open she ran onto the plane in search of daddy and papa

"I think I hear Lavender" Logan says as he get Malina and Makala ready to deboard

"She must be really excited to meet them" Kendall says as he holds Kona

"Do you blame her?" Logan asks him

"No I don't" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Lavender I present to you Malina and Makala your new little sisters" Logan tells her

"Hi Malina and Makala I'm Lavender" Lavender tells the girls

Malina and Makala were a little shy around Lavender

"Give them a few days to warm up to you princess" Logan says as he grabs their backpacks

"Okay papa" Lavender says exiting the plane cause the flight attendant asked her to leave the plane

"I think Malina and Makala are a little scared right now" Logan says as the girls hold his hand really tight

"Kona is starting to get a little sleepy" Kendall says as he holds the baby

"I think so too" Logan says as he gives Kona a kiss on her forehead before they start deboarding the plane

Lavender was jumping up and down cause she was excited to see her sisters again

"Settle down Lavender" Carlos tells her

"I wanna see Kona" she says happily when Kendall and Logan deboard

"I know you do" Carlos says when Kendall and Logan come towards them with the new members of the family

"Look Makala and Malina its Lavender" Logan tells them as they continue to walk towards the group that held signs welcoming them to California

"Oh Loges they're darling" Alexa says when she the little girls

"I know aren't they" Logan says as they head for baggage claim

"We took the liberty of getting you guys a van" James says as they head for the new car

"Thanks James" Kendall says pushing Kona who was fast asleep in her stroller

Malina and Makala cling to Logan the whole way out of the airport

"Lavender did the rooms herself" James says as he buckles Zoey in her car seat

"She did she?" Kendall asks as he buckles in Kona

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Malina and Makala will like the way it's decorated" James says as he loads the luggage

Malina and Makala didn't like the car seats, so Lavender got to sit in front in her car seat with daddy

"This has to be scary for them" Kendall says as he drives home

"It is" Logan says as he strokes both Malina's and Makala's hair cause they were still scared of being in their car seats

"We're almost home girls" Kendall says as he keeps driving

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Adjusting to the new surroundings **


End file.
